la familia shinigami
by yukia nya
Summary: digamos que ichigo y rukia han vuelto de la sociedad de almas despues de ocho años pero no vuelven solos, y gracias a eso viviran locas aventuras en karakura. ichiruki mis niños, ichiruki.
1. una legada inesperada

**Holap :P volvimos y con un nuevo fic, el prometido la familia de shinigamis, antes de todo si se preguntan que ocurrió con byakuya en expedición de miedo les diré:**

**-byakuya fundo los trece escuadrones de protección de las almas subterráneas.**

**-ahora él es capitán comandante del subterráneo.**

**-los topos usan zampakutos.**

**-me he vuelto loca de remate.**

**Bueno ahora si gracias a los que dejaron review a mis fic por fin terminado.**

**Ahora les dejare un trabajo que no es de fecha festiva asique me salve siiiii.**

**Kon: floja.**

**Yukia: kon sentirás la ira de mi zampakuto si sigues así ¬¬"**

**Kon: tú ni siquiera tienes zampakuto.**

**Yukia: ¿a no?, Kagayaku, Gin suisei (lo invente jijiji es mi shikai Gin suisei significa cometa plateado y Kagayaku es brilla en ese caso mi shikai es brilla cometa plateado)**

**De pronto empiezan a caer rocas envueltas en fuego plateado.**

**Kon: ¡NEE-SAN ESTA LOCA TIENE UNA ZAMPAKUTOOOOO!**

**Yoku: yo también tengo zampakuto.**

**Kon: º NEE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN**

**Bien ya que una pelea más comenzó mejor vamos con el fic mis niños...**

Capitulo 1 una llegada inesperada.

Imagínense que en una calle se ve a una familia caminando solo que se ven a dos mellizos de espalda de unos seis años, una de pelo naranja y otro de pelo negro, junto a una niña de unos cuatro años de pelo negro, la pareja de atrás iba de la mano pero no se le veían las caras, iban camino a un lugar especial para dar una sorpresa.

-niños no se vallan muy lejos-les dijo la mujer.

-si mami-respondieron los tres-aun no se les ve la cara.

Unos minutos mas y llegan a su destino, aun no se ven la caras.

-bueno llegamos- dijo el hombre mayor.

El se acerca y toca el timbre hasta que… adivinen…

-…-esperando

-…-esperando

-…-esperando

-…-esp…-¡ICHIGOOOOOOO!- creo que ya saben de quien provino el grito y quien es la familia.

-hola viejo.

-¡RUKIA-CHAAAAAAAAN!-corrió a abrazarla pero ichigo lo pateo.

-hola abuelo- decían felices el par de mellizos kurosaki.

-hola niños-dijo sonriente el kurosaki mayor despeinándolos.

-¡hola abuelito!-dijo la menor de ellos lanzándose a abrazar a isshin.

-hola yuki-dijo isshin devolviéndole el abrazo.

-bueno niños les mostrare la casa ¿está bien?-dijo rukia.

-siiii-dijeron los tres.

-con su permiso kurosaki-san-dijo rukia.

-pasa, rukia recuerda que es tu casa.-dijo isshin.

Y así los tres niños siguieron el tour de la casa kurosaki con rukia de guía.

-¿y como han estado mis hermanas?

-bien, Karin y yuzu siguen viviendo aquí mientras terminan sus estudios, yuzu estudia d enfermera y Karin estudia deportes.

-jaja, me lo imaginaba.

Mientras que por la calle estaban, keigo, mizuiro, ishida, Chad, tatsuki e inue en dirección a esa casa .

A inue se le iluminaron los ojos y empezó a agitar el brazo-¡kurosaki-kun hoooolaaaaaa!

Ichigo e isshin se dieron vuelta hacia donde provenía la voz.

-eh kurosaki-dijo aun a distancia de ellos

-hola ichigo-tatsuki.

-ICHIGOOOOOOO-keigo corrió hacia él como siempre, e ichigo lo golpeo como siempre, mientras keigo Salía volando los otros venían entrando, obviamente no dentro de la casa.

-hola ichigo cuanto tiempo-dijo mizuiro con su nuevo Smartphone.

-kurosaki-kun, ¿kuchiki-san no vino?

-ah, rukia, no ella si vino-dijo el pelinaranja-oigan bajen que llegaron los chicos.

-_"¿bajen, ichigo lo dijo en plural?" _pensaron todos.

-ho…-dijo rukia, hubiera terminado si orihime no se hubiese lanzado a darle un abrazo.

-kuchiki-san qué bueno que hayas vuelto-dijo inue.

(Miren les ayudare con algo, en este fic ichigo estudio medicina a los 19 y luego se fue a la sociedad de almas a los 23 y se quedo ocho años, luego explico la razón de porque fue, y porque se quedo tanto.)

-hola inue-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de inue.

-hola kuchiki-san-dijeron ishida, tatsuki y mizuiro.

-hola chicos-dijo sonriente.

Y ahora keigo…

-KUCHIKI-SAAAAAAANNN-grito keigo mientras corría a abrazarse a rukia.

Ichigo lo golpeo y le dijo…

-keigo-empezó a decir con un aura maligna-cuando… cuando…¡cuando será la maldita vez en que dejaras en paz a rukia!

-uuuuuu kurosaki celoso-corearon todos.

-dejare a kuchiki-san cuando ella se case y sea la señora asano.-dijo orgulloso.

-sip eso no pasara, rukia ya es señora.-un codazo para ichigo.

-baka-dijo rukia

-¿eh?-dijeron todos menos isshin, ichigo y rukia.

-¿kuch…kuch…kuchiki-san está casada?-pregunto sorprendido keigo.

-sí, y ahora di el nombre bien.

-y cual sería ichigo-dijo ishida.

-se las presento-dijo pasando un brazo por sobre sus hombros.-ellas es rukia, rukia kurosaki.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?-gritaron todos.

-lo que oyeron, rukia y yo nos casamos en la sociedad de almas, y byakuya casi me mata.

-eso no fue lo peor ichigo.

-si tienes razón, byakuya por poco me tortura para matarme lentamente cuando le dijimos que íbamos a tener mellizos.

-¿¡TIENEN HIJOOOOOOOOS!?

-si-dijo rukia-miren, ¡niños bajen los estaos esperando!

Y así bajaron los tres.

-se los presento ellos son…-dijo rukia, pero la melliza la interrumpió.

-no mami, yo lo hago.-dijo la pequeña.-hola yo soy hanako kurosaki y tengo seis años, el es daisuke kurosaki mi mellizo y tiene mi misma edad, y por ultimo ella es la pequeña yuki kurosaki tiene cuatro.

En el suelo estaba todos desmallados con un fantasmita sobre ellos.

Unas horas después, estaban todos en la sala de estar preguntándole cosas a la familia de shinigamis kurosaki.

-¿y todos son shinigamis?-pregunto ishida.

-sí, hubo unos cambios en el seireitei hisagi se volvió capitán de su escuadrón y kira su teniente, ichigo se volvió el capitán del tercer escuadrón y yo soy su teniente, ahora todo esta así…

1. kyoraku-taicho y nanao-fukutaicho

2. soifong-taicho y omaeda-fukutaicho

3. kurosaki-taicho y kurosaki-fukutaicho

4. unohana-taicho y isane-fukutaicho

5. momo-taicho y youichi-fukutaicho (youichi es esa alma que estuvo atrapada en un pájaro al principio del anime.)

6. kuchiki-taicho y rikichi-fukutaicho

7. komamura-taicho y tetsusaemon-fukutaicho

8. shinji-taicho y hiyori-fukutaicho

9. shuhei-taicho y kira-fukutaicho

10. hitsugaya taicho y matsumoto-fukutaicho

11. kempachi-taicho y kusajishi-fukutaicho

12. kurotsuchi-taicho y kurotsuchi fukutaicho.

13. ukitake-taicho y shiba-fukutaicho.

-espera kuch…kurosaki-san ¿dices que ganju se volvió shinigami?-pregunto ishida.

-no, mayuri-taicho lo revivió.

-porque no me sorprende ¬¬.

-asique youichi es un teniente.

-si Chad.

-me alegro.

-y kurosaki ¿por qué demoraste ocho años allá?

-a simple yo fui a la sociedad de almas para…

**.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-hoola como están mis niños.**

**Seep lo corte en la mejor parte pero eso ira en el capítulo 2.**

**Sin nada más que decir el trío se va**

**Yukia se va**

**Yoku Se va**

**Kon se va.**

**Chaoooooooooo y cuídense de mi zampakuto gin suisei.**


	2. lo que paso fue

**Holip, ¿Cómo han estado mis niños?**

**Si, si, si me eh demorado en continuar pero jejeje… **

**Bueno hoy le daremos una correcta bienvenida a mi zampakuto es su forma de espíritu.**

**Suisei: hola soy gin suisei, me pueden decir suisei ya que no quiero ser confundida con ese ichimaru ¬¬.**

**Suisei, ¿odias a gin?**

**Suisei: si.**

**Yoku: ¿Por qué?**

**Suisei: por… por… ¡PORQUE SI!**

**Y, ¿lo odias por dejar a matsumoto?**

**Suisei: NOOO, por eso le agradezco, se la dejo a bya-kun.**

**Kon: jeje es linda pero no más que mi nee-san ella nunca me dejaría**

**Yoku: emm kon.**

**Kon: que?**

**Yoku: mira atrás.**

**Kon: NOOO NEE-SAN T.T**

**Lo que kon vio fue a rukia besar a ichigo.**

**Bueno ya que kon no nos molestara más…**

**En un rincón oscuro**

**Kon: neeee-saaaan porqueeee**

**Aquí el resto **

**Agradecimientos.**

**mitsuki kuromo**

siii somos malos jajajaja… nah somos buenos, menos kon.

Yoku:siii sus niños son un amor

Y siii una lectora nueva que se comprometió yay :D

**Zafir09 **

Kon: dilo por ti, está loca me quito a mi nee-san :(

Kon… como que loca-dije con un aura asesina…

Yoku: bueno gracias por leer y lo digo antes de que este par se empiecen a matar a golpes

**gatito LOL**

No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, NO PUEDE SER *0*

Tú, tú, tú, tú me comentaste…

Dios leí tus fics y los adore, y me asombre cuando comentaste ya que soy una granfan de yachiru al mando.

Suisei: hola yoru, no le pegues ya te conocía.

Yoku: bueno te preguntaste donde esta renji y te lo diré… en la historia.

Kon: porque soy el único hombre en este grupo?

Cállate kon-dijeron las tres.

Yoku: jajajaja también me dio mucha risa imaginarme a un topo con zampakuto.

Jajaja sip byakuya lo torturo y eso se irá rebelando con el paso de los caps o en este no sé

**Ichiruki**

Jeje no te alteres si no actualizo muy temprano ya que lo único que hago es leer fics o jugar trans o tratar de tocar el piano.

**Bueno damiselasas y caballerosos aquí el capitulo 2.**

**Pero antes… bleach no nos pertenece pero si nos pertenece este fic, también ichi-kun y kia-chan.**

**Capitulo** dos "lo que paso fue…"

-y kurosaki ¿por qué demoraste ocho años allá?

-a simple yo fui a la sociedad de almas para…-(**hola jajaja ahora no lo cortaremos ok)**- fui allá para aprender kido.

-y tan lento fuiste que te demoraste ocho años? Jajajaja no me esperaba menos de ti kurosaki-dijo riéndose ishida.

-señor costuritas, aunque no lo creas solo me demore dos años-dijo ichigo.

-eh?, solo dos?-pregunto sin creerlo ishida-kuchiki-san?-dijo mirando la ex kuchiki para que le dé una respuesta.

-quizás sea increíble pero es verdad, además el mismo día que ichigo empezó a entrenar kido, nii-sama volvió como capitán comandante de los topos**-(mezcle dos fics Eolo que en este no fue el pasado de expedición de miedo el pasado fue diferente pero byakuya si fue un rey topo)**

-wow kuchiki-san-ichigo carraspeo la garganta y miro a ishida- perdón-dijo sarcásticamente-kurosaki-san, y kurosaki, si solo demoraste dos años en aprender kido, ¿Por qué te quedaste ocho años?-pregunto ishida.

-bueno la historia fue así…-

**Unas horas antes en la sociedad de almas**

-kuchiki-taicho, que gusto verlo, por fin volví de la sociedad de topos.

-bienvenido abarai, bueno… ¡rikichi-fukutaicho venga!

-hola, kuchiki-taicho, abarai-san.

-hola rikichi-dijo nuestra piña-rikichi, como puede ver abarai volvió eso significa que su tiempo como teniente a terminado, ahora debe volver a su antiguo puesto y pásele su placa a abarai.

-como usted diga kuchiki-taicho-rikichi le paso su placa a renji-ah el capitán y teniente del escuadrón tres llegaron perfectamente a karakura.

-y los niños?-pregunto byakuya.

-también, kurosaki-fukutaicho aviso que llegaron bien y que ahora hablaban con el resto.

-disculpen, pero ¿ichigo es teniente?

-no abarai-fukutaicho kurosaki es el capitán del tercer escuadrón.-dijo byakuya.

-pe…pe…per…pero rikichi dijo…-balbuceo renji.

-si oíste bien los que están al mando en el tercer escuadrón son kurosakis.

-y el teniente es ¿una de las hermanas o su padre?

-su esposa-dijo algo enojado.

-¿¡QUE ICHIGO SE CASO!? , ¿Ósea que orihime vive aquí?

-¿¡que!? No abarai-fukutaicho, inoue sigue siendo una inoue-dijo bya-kun

-a todo esto ¿Dónde está rukia?

-en karakura.

-ah con los kurosaki.

-si, esta con mis sobrinos y el idiota de kurosaki.

-ah con sus sobrinos… ¿¡CON SUS SOBRINOS!? , no me diga que…-byakuya asintió- ósea que rukia se caso con esa zanahoria y tubo no solo un hijo?

-tres unos mellizos y una niña.

Renji se desmayo.

De vuelta en karakura.

-bueno la historia fue así…-empezó ichigo-rukia fue mi maestra en kido, y tuve que vivir en la mansión kuchiki, pasado un tiempo en el primer año, yo me le confesé que desde hace años estaba enamorado de ella, resulto que ella igual, asique fuimos donde byakuya y él me persiguió por toda la sociedad de almas y luego me encontré a kempachi-suspiro-ok ese fue uno de los peores días…-hizo una pausa- después de que yo aprendiera kido no quería dejar a rukia asique le propuse matrimonio, y byakuya… bueno me persiguió por todo el seireitei con senbonsakura, aunque… no me quejo de la noche de bodas-dijo pícaramente mirando a rukia, esta se sonrojo **(kon qué demonios haces en el fic, no podemos contar lo que paso. ****_yo también soy parte del fic Yukia-baka_**_ ya empezaron yoku_ siempre son así suisei**)**-bueno unos pocos meses más supimos de los mellizos y cuando le dijimos a byakuya…-le dio un escalofrió- aun lo recuerdo cómo olvidarlo…

**_Flash back_**

_Estaba byakuya en su despacho, escribiéndole al topo que dejo como capitán comandante hasta que su puerta corrediza se abrió y de ella salieron rukia con la placa del tercer escuadrón e ichigo con su haori._

_-byakuya debemos decirte algo-dijo ichigo tan "respetuoso" como siempre_

_-kurosaki se mas educado, y, ¿Qué es lo que deben decirme?_

_-emm… nii-sama yo… el… nosotros ehhh… ichigotienealgoquedecirte-dijo rápido y empujando a ichigo hacia él._

_-¿y bien?_

_-emm byakuya… rukia… rukia… rukiaesperaunhijomio-dijo rápido y asustado ya sabía lo que vendría._

_-¡KUROSAKIIII! ¡BAN-KAI SENBONZAKURA KAGEYOSHI!_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAA_

_-¡nii-sama no mates al padre de tus sobrinos!_

_-¿¡QUE!? ¡KUROSAKI ESTAS MUERTO!_

**_Fin flashback_**

-luego nacieron los mellizos, y cuando ellos tenían tres llego yuki y nii-sama bueno ya saben trato de matar a ichigo.-dijo rukia

-wow, kurosaki-kun debió haber sido tu pelea más terrible.

-exacto inoue.

-y ¿Qué mas ha pasado por allá?-pregunto ishida

-veamos byakuya tiene novia.

-¿¡QUE!?-preguntaron todos menos los kurosakis.

-es vedad tío byakushi tiene una amiguita y es muy bonita y es mi tía dangiku-dijo yuki.

-¿¡BYAKUYA ESTA CON MATSUMOTO!?

-sip-dijeron al unísono la pareja.

-mamaaaaaaa , papaaaaaaaaaa–grito hanako.

-¡niños!-gritaron los padres.

Y todos subieron a la habitación de ichigo, donde provino el grito.

-¡¿Qué paso hija?!-dijo rukia.

-daisuke se quedo encerrado en el armario.

-asique si le pusiste un candado a mi armario enana

-jeje si pero eso no importa.

En eso rukia saca una llave y abre la cerradura y saca a daisuke.

-mami ¿Por qué ese armario parece una cama?

-ah es que yo solía dormir ahí, cuando no sabían que existía.

Y así pasaron el día y cuando ya fue de noche la familia se dirigió al departamento en el que vivirían, no era pequeño ya que fue costeado por byakuya y ya todos estaban acostados en sus respectivas camas, hanako y daisuke tenían una habitación compartida y yuki una para ella, kon y chappy e ichigo y rukia, es algo obvio no?

-buenas noches fresita.

-buenas noches enana.

Se dan un beso y rukia le da la espalda e ichigo la abraza, cierran sus ojos y…

-mamaaaaaa, papaaaaaaa-gritaron los mellizos.

Esta sería una "_bonita_" noche

**_Continuara…_**

**Hooooolaaa bueno aquí un capi mas y sin nada más que decir que pobre de ellos nos despedimos.**

**Yukia se va :3**

**Yoku se va :P**

**Kon se va T.T nee-san**

**Suisei se va :) **

**Chaop :p**


	3. ¡aviso no es un capitulo!

**es solo un aviso que por unas dos semanas voy a estar sin computador por un viaje ya que mi mama no me dejo llevar el notebook y que si me encuentro una forma de escribir el cap lo hare.**

**suisei:oye yoru mira gin=plateado suisei=cometa gin suisei=comta plateado**

**bueno nos despedimos**

**yukia se va :3**

**yoku se va :P**

**kon se va :( nee-san**

**suisei sa va :)**


	4. un nuevo comienzo… un nuevo enemigo

**Holap :P**

**Discúlpenme por favor por no haber actualizado, pero tenía el capitulo en mi notebook y se me descargo y el cargador se echo a perder :( asique uso el netbook de mi mama ya que ella me lo presto, digamos que ahora que empezó a re escribir el capitulo son las 00:43, y tengo sueño pero prometí tener el capitulo en esta semana y se me ha hecho corta, mañana entro a clase, y aun no termino el libro que le prometí de dibujos de ichigos a una amiga.**

**Wiiiii ire a mi primer evento cosplay con unas amigas vestida de Rukia.**

**Buenop, sin necesidad de relatar más mi querida vida solo agregar que tengo clases de aikido los viernes ahora.**

**Sin nada más que decir, aparte que el teclado de este netbook esta algo malo… mmm ¡los review!**

**Zafiri09**

See solo dos años pero si le daba más cuando regresaran a karakura los niños serian pequeños, y sus amigos viejos.

Yoku: yukia te acuerdas del grito de ichigo?

Como olvidarlo, grito AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yukia y shira: CALLATE YUKIA-BAKA! ¡¿Qué no ves que suena en toda tu mente?! (Ok si tengo una zampakuto, ¿Por qué no tener un hollow?, aunque shira llego antes)

Shira: sep byakuya torturo a ichigo.

**gatito LOL**

Bien al parecer tenemos camisetas nuevas.

Suisei: mi nombre completo es gin suisei , que significa cometa plateado, y mi shikai es kagayaku gin suisei, ósea brilla cometa platead, y bankai no ya que yukia-Baka se la pasa perfeccionando el bankai hakka no togame (en dibujo)

Yukia: queda claro que nunca e entre sin iniciar sesión a leer yachiru al mando 2, y si se preguntan sobre otra dimencion, que byakuya no olvido lo que paso porque cambio los vasos, de la guarida secreta, de que el Toshiro de la otra dimencion la amaba, a momo zaraki, y a kempachi algo hippie o los dulces que comia ychiru y tenia bankais, ni tampoco… mejor me callo.

See es solo ser renji.

**Yuliheth luan**

VOLVISTE! No te veía desde expedicin de miedo.

**Mitsuki kuromo**

Ejem… VOLVISTE TAMBIEN! No te veía desde el cap uno.

**Yukia nya **

Ok responder estos dos con mi nombre sería demasiado algo estúpido ya que ambos soy yo.

**Sin nada más que decir hora del fic**

**_Capitulo 4… _**_"un nuevo comienzo… un nuevo enemigo"_

Dos niños estaban parados al frente del portón de un edificio con un jardín grande y con juegos, ambos con una mochila.

-hana…-dijo daisuke, ambos no despegaban la vista de ese lugar-¿Qué hicimos?-ok a ellos les llego la hora, la hora de… estudiar en un colegio TAN TAN TAAAAAN.-de pronto cuando sonó el tan tan ttaaaan salieron rayos, luego se fueron.

-pero… que.

Ok esto mis niños se remonta a el día anterior…

Karakura 7:15 AM, domingo.

Una pareja de shinigamis (sip, ichigo se convirtió en un shinigami, pero no se murió ni nada.) dormía plácidamente en su cama, ella le daba la espalda a su esposo y el la abrazaba, era verano asique el solo tenía unos shorts y ella una polera de tiras y un short.

Pero su calma se ve interrumpida por un par de mellizos que entraron peleando sin darse cuenta de donde estaban, y seguían peleando en el suelo, rodando, golpeando, mordiendo ,jalándose el cabello hasta que.

-niños-dijo ichigo

-…TE MATARE DAISUKE!

-niños-repitió ichigo

-…RINDETE HANAKO!

-niños.

-…WAAAAA

-NIÑOS!-ambos quedaron estáticos, hanako jalándole la boca y con una mano a punto de darle un puñetazo, y el semi cubriéndose es casi golpe y otra en el pelo de ella.-quien empezó?

Ambos niños se levantaron y señalaron hacia su lado-EL/ELLA!-dijeron al unísono.

-quien fu…-ichigo volvió a repetir pero lo interrumpieron.

-EL/ELLA

-FUE HANA-BAKA!

-NO! FUE DAIS-BAKA!

Mientras ellos pelean en un lugar de karakura renji se despertó como shinigami.

-eh? Qu…que hago aquí?...un momento es… es el reiatsu de Rukia!, junto… a… a uno muy fuerte… y tres más para nada débiles… ¿Qué demonios pasa… un momento el reiatsu de Rukia se eleva rápido!

Y sin pesarlo fue a toda velocidad hacia el lugar… y era verdad Rukia elevaba su reiatsu rapidmente.

Volviendo al departamento.

-EL!

-ELLA!

-EL!

-ELL…

-¡BASTA LOS DOS!-dijo Rukia con un aura gélida rodeándola- ¿o prefieren parar con sode no shirayuki?

Ambos niños negaron energéticamente.

-bueno, ahora a su hab…-no pudo terminar ya que renji entro volando por el balcón y choco contra la pared, pero se levanto rápidamente-¡RUKIA! ¿estas bi… ¿Qué hace el idiota de Kurosaki aquí?

-primero renji, idiota serás tu al chocar de esa manera, y segundo, ¡YO VIVO AQUÍ!

-¿y Rukia?

-también

-Rukia vive aquí, contigo… ¿seguro que hablamos de Kuchiki Rukia?

-no hablamos de Kuchiki Rukia… hablamos de Kurosaki Rukia.

-¿¡QUE!? ¡me voy por ocho años y me salen con que Rukia está casada con el idiota de ichigo!?

-mmm, sip-dijeron los cinco Kurosakis, yuki llego de la nada.

-es esos dos chibis?, esperen… ¿y ella de donde salió?

-son nuestros hijos.

-¿esto es broma no?

-¡claro que no idiota, esto es la realidad!-dijo byakushi riéndose a carcajadas

-kuc…Kuchiki taichí/byakuya/nii-sama?

-renji, toma, pegue esa nota en tu espalda, léela.

Renji la vio y decía

_Bakabarai si estás leyendo esto es porque sabes sobre la familia Kurosaki, deberás saber que ya lo sabías pero te borre la memoria sobre eso y quería ver tu cara, su estúpida reacción al ver eso._

-pero…que…-renji se lanzo corriendo por la ventana.

-me quedo a cenar-dijo byakuya.

-pero ichigo y Rukia no entendían que pasaba.

Parque de karakura 4:30 PM, domingo.

Ichigo y Rukia dorian juntos apoyados en el tronco de un árbol.

En otro estaba byakuya y yuki durmiendo sobre su cabeza.

Y hanako y dais… lejos… muy lejos peleando como shinigamis… dejaron los gigais con sus padres.

-preparate bakanako-Baka + hanako =bakanako.-shadourei kogeki-pronuncio su shikai daisuke, y un rayo oscuro como las sombras, y ataco a hana.

-¿solo eso tienes dasimoron?-daisuke+moron (imbécil)=daismoron-utsukushi hana o utau-recito el shikai de su zampakuto y varias flores encerraron a daisuke hubo una explosión sónica que los res shinigamis se despertaron, dejaron los gigais y fueron a ver que ocurría.

Cuando llegaron unas flores se dirigían a byakuya y el …-dispersate sembonzakura y destruyo las flores pero venían mas, y más rayos.

-tsugi no mai, hakuren-y una ráfaga congelo unas flores que venían.

-getsuga-tensho! –a ichigo y byakuya no le funciono el shikai asique recurrieron al banaki.

De repente llegaron tres privaron espada y un gillan.

-niños encárguense del gillan, nosotros de estos.

-si!-dijeron al unísono.

Entonces ichigo atacaba al privaron espada y byakuya igual con su bankai, pero Rukia solo usando l shikai, pero a todos se les complicaba pelear, eran muy fuertes para ser privaron espadas.

Ichigo veía a Rukia complicada con solo su shikai-_"demonios a este paso la herirá, pero no puedo dejar libre a este espada"_

-no queda de otra-dijo Rukia para sí misma, ichigo estaba cerca y escucho lo que decía-ban-kai, hakka no togame-entonces el bankai se hizo aparecer (como no conozco bien el bankai de Rukia solo lo vi ya que leo el manga y espero a los próximos capítulos después del 570 asique puso que congelo a todos incluyendo el rayo de luz blanca) y todos los enemigos fueron derrotados, Rukia ya manejaba su bankai y solo byakuya, Yoruichi y Urahara sabían que tenia bankai.

-ru…ru…ru…Rukia… pero que…-ichigo no sabía que tenía un bankai y así de bello, quedo asombrado al verlo y ver el cambio de Rukia, su cabello negro como la noche ahora era blanco como la nieve-wow, no sabía que tenias bankai, es…es genial

-gracias ichigo.

-bien hecho mami aparecieron los tres niños con un shumpo.

-gracias niños, pero… acaban de hacer esa tonta pelea y unos menos llegaron! Desde mañana irán a las escuela.

-noooooooo.

En las noches

-¿Qué ocurrió con los espadas que enviamos?

-fueron derrotados señor.

-¿fue ichigo o byakuya?

-ninguno de ellos, fue Rukia, destruyo a todos con su bankai.

-asique Kuchiki tiene bankai eh?

-discúlpeme tu olderchwanck –sama pero fue kurosaki Rukia.

-asique se caso con ichigo Kurosaki, quien lo diría, peo me vengare por quedarse con ichigo, retírate Ulquiorra.

-sí, tu olderchwanck-sama

-pronto Rukia, pronto, sentirás mi venganza… bwajajajaja BWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**_Continuara_**

**TA DA ¿Qué les pareció aparte de que muy atrasado claro esta**

**Ok digamos que cambie le final ya que este me llamo más la atención.**

**Y, digamos que no sabía mucho sobre el bankai de Rukia pero ella es hermosa cuando activa el bankai.**

**Siii lo termine a las 2:30 AM este cap**

**Sin nada más que decir**

**Yukia se va :P**

**Shira se va :D**

**Suisei se va :)**

**Yoku se va :3**

**Kon se va… nee-saaaan**


End file.
